


Rough Mission |Klance|

by Queen_Of_This_Ship



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_This_Ship/pseuds/Queen_Of_This_Ship
Summary: Keith wakes to find that everything is not as it seems. Everything is quiet, the team is more distant and Keith finds himself struggling with his own problems. But as Keith finds out that Lance is missing and leaving very little information on where he is, Team Voltron is about to enter it's hardest time as they race against time to find the blue paladin before he loses himself and before the Empire finds him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So season two is out...
> 
> I've also read many Fanficions and I happened to stumble across 'What a Healing Pod Can't Fix' I believe it's called. So an idea came to my head and I had to begin writing.
> 
> My idea is based off of What a Healing Pod Can't Fix and there will be similar things, but this story's plot is different.  
> Also, I'm sorry. I can't do emotions real well, so I'll try my best. I know season two is out, but this story starts after the Wormhole Incident.  
> This is my first story on this website, so I hope I'm doing this correctly...
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the fanfic!
> 
> -QueenofthisShip
> 
> (I've rewritten this chapter at least two or more times, hopefully it'll show the characters emotions.)

****_Chapter |_

Opening his eyes, Keith found himself in a small combined space. Panic flooded through him as he shot up from the seemingly uncomfortable bed, only to find himself in his bed. He wiped off the sweat from his forehead and took a deep breath as he calmed himself from his panic. However, as he moved to get out of his bed, sharp pain pierced his chest and his head. He rested his head in his hands as he groaned and took a moment to process why he was pain.

Why was he in pain? He didn’t remember, so he carefully stood from his bed and carefully guided himself to the door as he head was still hurting and he was unsure if he was going to collapse when he felt his legs wobble. However, he was able to get to the door before it automatically opened. He stood at the opened doorway and looked out in the hallway where he expected to find his teammates wondering, however, he saw no one.

_Where are they?_ Keith questioned himself as he moved to the side of the hallway and began his long way to the control room. If they weren’t there, Keith didn’t know where they were. Carefully and slowly Keith went the maze of a castle, before he came to the control room, where he stood at the door, afraid that if he went in, he wouldn’t find his friends. He gulped, before took a step where the door opened and Keith stood at the open doorway. Heads turned, eyes wide at who had come into the room.

“Keith!”

He heard Pidge’s screech and in one quick motion, he was almost knocked to ground as the small girl collided with him. Soon Keith found himself surrounded by his teammates, Allura and Coran. He found himself to be worried by the looks they had in their eyes as they began to scold Pidge. He had no idea why they were like this. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Blinking several times, Keith opened his mouth again but nothing came out. Panic flooded through him once more as he tried several more times to get his voice to work. As he struggled to grasp his situation, Shiro gently placed a hand on Keith's shoulder, Hunk did the same and Pidge held onto Keith's sleeve.

"I'm sorry," Shiro was the first to speak, "we've tried everything to save your voice."  
             
Keith turned his attention to Shiro. He wanted to yell at Shiro, yell at the others, do something to show his now rising anger. They didn't both to put him in a healing pod? Allura had stood off to the side since he had had come in, however, Keith saw her come over.

"I'm truly sorry Keith," she began, sincerity in her voice as she spoke, "our healing pods haven't been working since the Wormhole Incident and we've been able to keep you alive with what we had. It wasn't easy."

Keith opened his mouth to reply, but quickly shut it as he knew his voice wouldn't come out. Allura gave him the tiniest smile, before she gently pat his head.  
             
"I am truly sorry Keith, I wish we've done better."

Keith's tense shoulders, from his anger, dropped as his throat tightened up, almost as if he was going to cry. He was given hugs from his teammates as they saw his obvious frustration and grief of the loss of his voice. Keith accepted the hugs wholeheartedly, but at that moment, he realized someone was missing. His eyes immediately traveled the room, looking the blue paladin. He became concerned when he saw that Lance wasn't to be found. He was about to turn to Shiro, but his attention went to the hologram screen. On the screen showed Lance, who was wearing his suit, blood was stained on Lance's visor and on little bit of white of his chest plate. Keith's eyes widened and in a small panic of not knowing what to do, he pointed at the screen. Shiro noticed and then was at his side again.

“Keith you need to get some rest,” he said, gently pushing him towards the door.

Keith fought against Shiro's hands, as he knew they were keeping something from him. But in his weakened state, Shiro was able to easily push Keith out of the control room and into the hallway where he guided Keith to his room.

“Keith, don't worry, we have this under control,” Shiro said, “you focus on healing.”

Keith turned on Shiro, desperately trying to shout words at him, which only confused Shiro. The older paladin stared at him, before he began to gently began to lead Keith towards his room again.

“I'll explain it to you later,” Shiro promised, “just get some rest.”

The older paladin turned to the door, in response the door opened, and he pushed Keith into the room. When he saw his bed, Keith never knew how tired actually was, so he allowed himself to get in bed, where he immediately closed his eyes, falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! I'm glad people actually like this! I know I'm not the best writer on the planet, but I hope any and all will continue to like this as more chapters come out!
> 
> Remember episode 4 (I believe) when they had to do that training, and Pidge got upset? I don't think the name of the device that used was mentioned, so I came up with a name. *Nervous laugh*
> 
> -Queen_Of_This_Ship

_Chapter ||_

The next day came back as fast Keith had fallen asleep. He was placed at the table, arms crossed and foot tapping on the floor as his pricing blue eyes were narrowed at his teammates, who were sitting in the other side of the table with a guilty expression in their face. Shiro had promised that he would tell him what was going on and why Lance wasn't in the castle and with the lose of his voice, Keith was unable to urge them on and get them to tell him. Everyone was silent as they were trying to find the right words to say since they didn't want to worry Keith.

"You crash landed," Shiro was the first to speak, making Keith's already annoyed glare land in him, "after the Wormhole Incident, Allura and Coran found Hunk, Pidge and I, however, when we found you, your injuries were nearly fatal."

"Our pods were down," Allura said from her seat next to Shiro, "we've done our best that we could without the help of the pods... And like I said earlier, we couldn't save your voice. But, ever since we've found you, you've been in a coma, as Shiro explained to me, and you've been asleep for three weeks."

Keith was even more silent, if that were possible, as he his brows furrowed in thought. He didn't remember anything past the point of them saving Allura from the Galra. No matter how hard his brain scrambled to pull out those lost memories, Keith just could not remember. However, he quickly snapped out of his thoughts and immediately mouthed _Lance_. Shiro caught on immediately and then cleared his throat.

"Lance has yet to be located," Shiro said.

Keith froze, his heart sank as he heard the news. He stared down at the table, his mind racing. Lance was gone?

His _boyfriend_ was gone?

"We've been fortunate that he managed to find a log recorder and has been recording for the past three weeks," Shiro continued.

Keith immediately snapped his head at Shiro, mouth open and desperately trying to get his voice out to express his worry, but his expression dropped so fast that his teammates started towards him. Keith stopped them up a small wave of his hand, in which they did, but with the most guilty look on their faces. They were in silence before Allura got up and then went to Keith. She laid a gentle hand in his shoulder.

"I know you're worried about Lance, but, right now, let us do the work while you heal," Allura spoke softly.

Keith looked at her and mouthed the words, _is Lance okay?_ He remembered the hologram screen with a bloodied Lance and the blue paladin didn't seem to look very good. Allura's eyes softened even more, if that were possible, before she glanced over at Shiro.

"While you were out for three weeks," Shiro began, "Lance began leave log recordings for us. For awhile, he was just trying to survive but jumping from planet to planet. However, the recordings stopped and picked up as Lance was fighting the Galra Empire, as you saw that other day."

Keith's eyes widen as he heard that Lance was fighting without them. Did that mean he was alone..? Fear gripped his heart at the thought of that. Lance would get himself killed! Shiro saw the worry in Keith's eyes and couldn't help but to get up from his seat and make his way over to Keith.

“Lance is fine, will be fine once he find out where he is,” he said, laying a hand on Keith's shoulder, “don't worry, we'll handle it while you heal.”

No matter how many times Shiro and the other were going to say not to worry, Keith was worrying. He knew the kind of trouble Lance could possibly get into, he knew that flirty personality of his will get him enemies and he knew that Lance had no experience of being alone.

Keith _hated_ leaving Lance alone.

Keith stared at the table before he looked up at Shiro and gave a little nod. He understood that he needed to heal, however, he could still help. He looked over at Pidge, hoping to get her attention as she was exchanging glances with Hunk. Keith frowned as she didn't notice him and he moved it his hand and smacked it against the tabletop. Pidge and Hunk immediately jumped and looked at him. Keith smiled at Pidge for a quick moment, before he mouthed the words, _Can I see the recordings?_ The look on Pidge's face told Keith that she didn't understand and the red paladin gave a long sigh.

“Allura, do you have anything that will help Keith communicate with us? Any simple?” Shiro asked, looked at her.

Allura placed a finger against her chin in thought, glancing around the room as if to try and remember something. Her face brighten and she smiled.

“I think I got just the thing!” She exclaimed, “we can use the Patch!”

Keith raised a brow at what she said, but Allura didn't explain as she had gotten up and raced out of the room. The other paladin's exchanged glances before they shrugged at each other. Allura returned in a matter of minutes was looked like a neuro link. Keith mouthed _O_ as he remembered the device during training.

“With this, you'll be able to speak through it,” she said, handing Keith the Patch.

Keith examined it for a moment before he but it on. He was unsure if it was actually going to work, but he took a deep breath and then looked at his friends.

 _Can I see the recordings?_ The voice came out robotic, to Keith's disappointment, but he saw the bright smiles that Hunk and Pidge gave when hearing the question.

_I may not be of use in battle, but I can at least help in the castle._

Pidge was quiet for a long moment, almost as if she was debating with herself, however she gave a nod, “go ahead. Just be aware of…. Er well…. Hard recordings.”

Keith blinked and then gave a nod. He honestly didn't know what she meant, mostly due to his brain still processing all the information, but he was ready.

“I will give you my spare laptop, it already has the recordings on it,” she said, “and don't go through any stuff on it. I would like to keep my laptop orderly.”

_Sure thing Pidge._

The small girl gave him a smile and then stood from her position at the table. Keith watched her go, before he turned to Shiro.

_You said Lance was leaving recordings, right? Anything new since yesterday?_

“Sadly no,” Shiro replied, “we were going over the old ones. Lance hasn't made a recording in the last couple of days.”

_Old recordings? He’s fighting the Galra isn't he, so how can the screenshot from yesterday be old?_

“You have questions, I get it, but let the recordings speak for themselves.”

Shiro turned his head towards the door where Pidge had disappeared through, as did Keith. The green paladin had entered the room again, carrying a small laptop with her. She moved across the room to Keith, setting the laptop down.

“The files are already up, so you can immediately watch them the moment you open the laptop,” Pidge said.

“If you have questions, we'll be in the control room, looking over the recordings again,” Allura spoke up, “or if you finished and have no questions, just join us.”

_Will do._

Allura gave him a smile and moved towards the door with the others. Keith watched them go before he looked at the laptop. He didn't know what he was getting himself into if he opened the laptop, but for Lance's sake, Keith must. With his heart tense and a deep breath, Keith opened the laptop, ready to dive into the videos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith watches the recordings... Only to find that something terrible happened to Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Spanish translation may be wrong, if it is, please tell me! (For those who know Spanish)  
> I'm one of those writers that does not put their heart and soul into every word they write, but somehow, I felt something as I wrote. Enjoy!
> 
> -Queen_Of_This_Ship

_Chapter **|||**_

The video started out facing the ceiling of the blue lion. Keith quickly noticed the crackling of the recorder and how it was blacking out a few times, before it went stable and the recorder moved. Keith’s heart clenched in remorse as Lance’s cut up face came into view. His eyes were wide as he poked the recorder.

“What’s this..?” Lance questioned as he picked the recorder up and moved it between his fingers.

When though Keith felt so guilty of what Lance was facing with in the video, but a little voice in the back of his head just chuckled at the fact that Lance hadn’t listen to what his lion contained.

In the background of the video, the sound crackling was heard, making the blue paladin’s head turn. Hands flew up and the recorder fell onto ground, followed by a strangled scream from Lance, however, the video ended, cutting off Lance’s scream. Keith’s heart stopped, his body stiffened as he felt his blood run cold. The fact the his boyfriend had screamed troubled Keith. Never has he heard such a sad sound come from Lance. Yet what could have possibly happened that made Lance scream? Now deeply concerned for his boyfriend and afraid of what the other video held, Keith moved onto the next video.

The video started off with a clouded sky that was sickly green and what seemed to be bird-like creatures flying around. The angle moved to show Lance. Keith’s heart nearly broke and he felt himself fighting to choke back a sob.

“I don't know how I'm still alive….” An unnatural, raspy and deep voice came from Lance, who seemed to be outside of his lion and was leaned against Blue’s large leg.

Lance was merely skin and bones, a sight that made Keith's eyes water. But Keith continued to watch and through his teary eyes, he could see a long gash on Lance's right cheek.  Lance had attempted to conceal it with whatever he had, but with no luck. The wound was obviously infected. A raspy chuckle came from Lance, his lifeless eyes shifting towards the recorder. God, Lance sound so weak and it killed Keith to see him like this. Lance shifted in his spot, his eyes moving towards his lion. Pain and hope flashed in his eyes as he did.

“Hey… Blue, get up,” Lance said quietly, his hand gently moving against Blue's leg, “I need to get home… please.”

The screen shifted as Lance had dropped the recorder, yet Keith could still see Lance.

“Blue, listen to me…” Keith could hear the sob in Lance's voice, “we have to go back… I need you to move… please for me..”

The screen went black and Keith used the palm of his hand to wipe the start tears that had managed to run down his cheeks. It hurt Keith to see such a thing happen to the one person he loved. He hung his head for a moment, wiping the next wave of stray tears that were falling. If the next video was like this one, Keith really didn't know if he could take it. His heart was in pain and he mind was focused on Lance. He knew Lance was in pain, it was like he could feel it. It took a moment for Keith to gather himself again and he turned his attention to the laptop's screen again and clicked to the next video.

A creatures face was the thing to pop up in the video, in which Keith’s heart raced at what might happen. However, as he saw that the creature looked similar to the snail people back in Allura's planet, Keith calmed himself.

The creature spoke in an alien language, talking to the others it was with, Keith could hear Lance somewhere in the video, who was making seemingly nervous sounds in the background. A moment went by and the recorder screen moved and Keith grew relieved to see that Lance was stuffing his face with the food that one of the creature was giving him. Keith couldn't help but to smile as Lance asked for more. Keith could almost see Lance's hope for life and for his team come back as he eat.

“It's been days since I last ate…” Lance looked at the recorder, “I'm glad these guys are friendly.”

A little creature came into view and began to reach out for the recorder, which surprised Lance and Lance quickly pulled it away, ending the recording in the process.

Keith, at this point was happy that Lance was being helped by the natives of the planet. With a good feeling in his heart, he watched a few more recordings, all videos were taken with the creatures, which Lance nicknamed _Gente Caracoles_ or Snail People as Keith had translated. Spanish lessons from Lance was paying off. As videos went on, Keith could tell Lance grew attached to the Gente's and would notice him speaking in the alien tongue. Lance would sometimes get his tongue in a twist and would say the wrong words, and in result, the Gentes would tease him, but then correct him. Keith smiled at how friendly Lance was to this species. He noticed that Lance, the moment he had met the Gentes had already adapted to their lifestyle. And so quickly to. Lance never ceased to amaze Keith. Maybe Lance felt more at home with the Gentes than he ever will with his team mates. Keith couldn't help but to feel a little jealous, but he knew Lance would not forget his role in this war they were fighting. Keith continued to move from video to video, watching as his boyfriend learn many new tricks and words of the alien language, but as Keith continued to watch the videos, he soon came to the last one.

The video started abruptly, followed by the sounds of Galra blasters. The recorder laid on the ground, only able to get the legs of those who past. Keith watched as a pair of white and blue legs came into view, followed by the little bodies of Gente's as they ran past. Lance was calling to them in their language as he stood facing the Galra soldiers that fell into frame. The sound of the Galra’s blasters made Keith's heart beat faster as he grew worried. Lance’s own weapon firing as well, with Galra's soldiers falling onto the floor as they were hit.

Keith couldn't see what exactly happened, but Lance gave a loud shriek and fell onto the ground, before he briskly moved his gun to try to shoot the remaining soldiers, but he was too slow. A soldier kicked the gun from Lance's hands and they surrounded the blue paladin, their blasters aimed.

“No… stop!”

Keith couldn't moved his hands to stop the video and he couldn't take his eyes away.

“Plea-”

A blaster went off and so did the video.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tired. I really did.  
> Enjoy this chapter!
> 
> -Queen_Of_This_Ship

_Chapter IV_

Keith shut the laptop as that was the last of the bodies and because he couldn't bare to look, even though he was already blinded by tears. He didn't even want to think that Lance was dead. He just couldn't. Whipping his tears, Keith sat the table for awhile longer before he knew that he had to talk to the others. They knew more than he did at this point.

He shakily got up from the table and slipping the laptop under his arm, he slowly began to make his way to the control room, where Allura said they would be. With his heart heavy with the thought of his boyfriend possibly dead, Keith ventured through the halls until he came to the control room. However, he stop, cleared his sniffles and tried to make himself as normal as possible. None of the others knew that he and Lance were in a relationship, Keith's heart still hurt from what he was hiding. He took in a shaky breath, before he took a step and the door opened.

Shiro and Allura were standing next to each other, looking over what seemed to be the videos on the small console. Pidge and Hunk where in their seats, both typing furiously at the keyboards. Pidge was the first to notice Keith as she had stood from her seat and moved to where he was. Keith gave her a little smile as he handed the laptop back to her.

"You okay?" She asked as she took the laptop from him.

He blinked and then gave a nod. _Everything is fine._

Pidge only stared at him for a split second before her attention was drawn to her chair. She gave Keith a little wave, before she leaves to her chair. Keith watched her go, before he went over to Shiro. The older paladin turned to him and gently laid a hand on his shoulder, almost as if he could sense what Keith was going through.

"We'll find Lance," he said quietly.

 _You better._ Keith told him, his eyes narrowing at him. _If he's alive._

Those words hurt Keith more than Shiro would ever know. Keith had to force himself to not place as hand on his chest as his heart was hurting. Shiro just gave him a little nod and then turned to the what Allura had pulled up on the screen. Keith looked and saw a screenshot from a recording when Lance was with the Gentes.

"As for as we know of, Lance was on the planet of Taricon," Allura spoke, " I remember meeting with Taricon's people. But with the footage of Lance... Well... Being shot, we have no idea where he would be now."

 _Why don't we go to Taricon?_ Keith asked, looking at her.

"I don't know their language," she said.

_Someone there must've learned English from Lance, maybe some Spanish._

"Spanish?" Shiro questioned, giving him an almost suspicious look.

Keith swallowed hard, carefully choosing his words. _Lance is the type of person to boost. He probably taught them Spanish while he was there._

"No one here knows Spanish," Pidge commented from her spot.

_I do._

All heads turned towards Keith as soon as he said it. Keith could almost see the smirk appearing on Pidge's face, but he acted as if he didn't see it. He quickly changed his expression as smoothly as he could, making a surprised look appeared on his face.

 _What?_  He asked, looking around at the other paladins.

"You know Spanish?" Hunk asked in surprise, his eyes wide. 

 _Of course, I've been taught it at an early age._ Keith lied. All of his Spanish came from Lance. 

_So yes I know Spanish. I may be a little rusty, but I can do it._

The others exchanged glances with each other as they each gave nods. Keith couldn't help to smile a little at the fact that he may have been able to successively hide he and Lance's relationship. But they were going to Taricon, the planet that Lance had gone to, protected it and taken him. Even if Lance was alive. Keith's heart clenched. He was not sure if his heart was going handle this sadness of losing his boyfriend if he stayed there longer than he needed to. He didn't need the heartache.

"Alright," Allura spoke up, "let's suit up. Our destination, Taricon."

Keith turned as she said it, following the others as they left as well. With his heart heavy and his emotions now bubbling up, Keith pushed through the doors to the where the suits were. 

He needed to find Lance or his heart would not be able keep on living.  


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter V** _

The outline of the planet closed in as the castle drifted closer to it. Taricon was a rather dull and green looking planet, very different from what Keith saw in the videos. He stood, almost pressed against the glass of the castle, his heart racing. He honestly didn't know weather or not they were going to find Lance. He pressed his arms against himself, almost as if he was cold and his eyes drifting to his feet.

"You alright?" A voice came to his side, Keith's eyes moving to look at Shiro.

 _I'm fine... just worried._ He replied,  _I know Lance and I don't get along most of the time, but he is still my teammate and I'm very worried._

Shiro seemed to have accepted Keith's words, even if he know that they were all lies. Keith could never tell with the black paladin. Shiro may be open to may things, but the fact that Shiro could easily catch onto a lie made Keith's skin crawl with nervousness. Keith could only hope that Shiro didn't know.

"I understand, we are all worried for Lance," Shiro replied, his eyes drifting to his robotic arm, "I rather not have him end up like me.... We must find him."

Keith gave a slight nod as he turned when he heard the door open. Allura moved across the room to the control panels.

"Everyone in your lions," she spoke up, his voice ringing around the castle as everyone was scattered.

Shiro quickly turned to Keith, letting a hand pat his shoulder, "we'll find Lance. One way or another."

With that, he and Shiro raced out of the room and to their designated shoots that lead to their lions. And once Keith was in his lion, he let his hand grab ahold of the levers and gently he let his lion move out of the hanger. He was greeted by Shiro, Pidge and Hunk as they steered their lions towards Taricon.

 _:: Be careful ::_ Allura's face appeared on the hologram in Keith's cockpit, "for all we know, the Galra still could be here."

 _:: Got it ::_ Pidge's voice came over a hologram as well.

Keith was quiet as he let his gaze scan the outer rim if the planet, searching for any sign of Galra. And usually there was never a sign until they entered a planets atmosphere and this was one of those times. No signs of Galra yet as they entered, Red was making a sort of noises, usually telling Keith that something was nearby. His heart raced. Was it Lance and his lion? His scanners cleared, showing that what Red was picking up was something much bigger and Keith's heart sank, sadness and fear rising in his stomach.

 _Be ready for anything._ He called quietly over the helmets, earning a few  _got i_ t from the others.

The four lions continued their way down the surface, but nothing came to greet them, just dull land below them. Each lion came to landing and Keith looked around at the structures around them. Homes, from the looks of it, burned down and parts of the planets land was damaged and parts of it missing.

 _:: This planet.... it was drained ::_ Pidge spoke up as her lion moved forward and towards the homes.

 _:: Galra must've taken everything ::_ Hunk said,  _:: the natives... ::_

The black lion moved past the green lion and continued to where it was going. The other lions then moved to follow. Together they came to a large structure. It was dusty and powered down. The structure was almost like a castle with three main towers. One of the towers side was blown out and it had multiple holes from blasts.

 _:: What happened here? ::_ Pidge asked her voice raising in way that made her sound very serious. 

 _No idea. But whatever happened, it wasn't good._ Keith spoke up.

 _:: Let's investigate. Maybe we'll fine out what happened if the place still works ::_ Shiro said, his lion rearing up to take off toward the tower that was damaged.

_:: Hunk and Keith take the lower half. Pidge and I will look up top ::_

_Got it._  Keith replied as he pushed his lever forward to where he was able to move Red into the building, Hunk following.

The walls were scorched and crumpling as the two lions padded down the hallway. Robotic Galra's laid along the walls and out in the hall. Doors to rooms were either slight opened or ripped away. The building may not be powered, but Keith could see that some of the door panels sparked, almost as if the building was trying to turn itself on.

The hallway soon opened into a large room, possibly a small command center. Carefully, Keith had Red crouch down, it's mouth opening. Keith then removed himself from the chair and raced out of his lion. As he exited, he looked over to the yellow lion to see that Hunk was leaving his lion as well. Keith then turned his attention the command panel and crossed the room towards it. He was surprised at how dusty and foggy the room was, the lions made it look so clear.

As he came to the command panel, Keith looked at the panel, carefully pressing a few buttons. It wasn't long until he had pressed a button and the panel turned on. A screen popped up, the Galra language on the screen along with other technological language. Carefully, Keith moved to gently tap seemingly random buttons, pulling up some sort of log book. He looked through it desperately, even though he barely make out what any of it was saying. Anything Lance, which he could tell if anything was, his hope for his boyfriend would rise. But, his heart sank once more. Lance was nowhere to be found in the log book. Keith moved back to take a quick scan with his helmet, hoping that it would mean something to Allura or Coran. And find some way to find Lance.

 _Shiro, I've found something._ Keith called through the helmet.

_:: Alright, Pidge and I haven't found much. She's downloaded the ships video system, but we really can't do much here ::_

_Understood. Hunk and I should go back to ship. You should as well._ Keith replied as he moved around the control panel and headed back to the lions.

_:: Copy that ::_

Keith looked over at Hunk and gave him a small nod, knowing that he had heard and they headed into their lions. Keith took his seat and carefully. Keith steered Red to leave the structure once and for all.

His heart was heavy. They may not searched the whole building, yet, Keith knew Lance would not be there. Sadness, fear and any other feeling grew within him. He  _needed_  Lance. Being away from him this long was hurting him so much.

And he feared that one day he would lose all hope and they would never find Lance.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter VI** _

"Look at this."

Keith snapped his towards where Pidge was sitting. Allura was standing next to her, a rather shocked look on her face which made Keith stand. The other paladins were nearby and had heard what Pidge had said and moved towards where she sat, Keith following. The holofrom screen appeared in front of the group to where they could all see that looked like the main control room inside of the tower they had investigated.

Normal robotic Galra were standing at the panels, checking whatever. But the video soon had static when an explosion came onto screen. Keith couldn't believe his eyes and his clenched at the sight. It was Lance and behind him were the Gentes. Together Lance and Gentes had taken over control room, most likely to try and free the remaining Gentes. But the video ended when a smaller, rather scared little Galra could be seen peeking into the room.

His heart felt like it would burst out of his chest now that he knew Lance was alive and he could barely hold in his happiness. Although he played it cool as much as he could before he turned back to Pidge, who was staring up at Shiro for an explanation. Shiro looked very surprised as well, but he seemed just as confused as Pidge.

The looks in their eyes told Keith that they never expected Lance to be so  _smart_.

"If Lance was able to make it out," Hunk spoke up, eyes turning to him, "where would he have gone? Surely the Galra's had his lion."

 _He had to have escaped._ Keith said,  _Lance may be dumb, but he is smart enough to know that he can't endanger his friends._

The insult he threw at Lance hurt him more than anyone could imagine. Although, he happy to see that everyone was nodded in agreement.

"I did download the video system, so can make my way to the other videos to see if Lance did take his lion," Pidge said, "but it may take awhile to go through everything."

 _It's better than nothing._ Keith said before he turned. His heart was heavy in his chest and his thoughts all went back to Lance.

Maybe training would help. With that thought, he made his way out of the room. He knew that the training sessions that he had planned would take his mind off his boyfriend and hopefully make time pass by quicker. The quicker, the better as they say.

"Keith!"

He was only halfway down the hall that was closest to the training room when he heard his name. He turned and saw that Shiro was making his way over to him. A strange feeling came over him when he saw the look on Shiro's face.

 _Yes?_ Keith asked as Shiro came to a stop.

"I've been meaning to ask," Shiro started, "is something going on with you? You don't seem like yourself lately."

Keith stared at him before he carefully moved his eyes elsewhere,  _I'm fine Shiro. Just worried for Lance. I may not like him very much, but he is still a paladin of Voltron._

Shiro was quiet before he gave a nod. He gently gestured for Keith to follow him as he made his way down the hall. Keith, with his heart heavy, followed the black paladin down the hallway.

"Keith, we are all worried, but that wasn't what I wanted to hear," Shiro spoke as he gently moved a finger to Keith's chest, "what is your heart saying?"

Keith looked at the finger before he gave heavy sigh.  _Why do I have a feeling that you already know?_

"I want to hear it from you, not my own instincts."

Typical Shiro. Keith should've seen this coming. Although now knowing that Shiro knew, Keith was rather cautious. Playing his words carefully, or so he would like to think.

 _I'm sure you know of us, Lance and I..._ A nod from Shiro.  _When I found that he was gone... I froze and everything seemed to go blank. But seeing those recordings of Lance and the one we've just seen, I wish that I was with him. Protect him._

Shiro laid a gentle hand on Keith's shoulder, "I understand, I really do. I have admit, when I found that Matt was gone... I myself had the same thoughts."

 _Shiro, you..._ Shiro only smiled and turned to him as they came to the door of the training room.

"I'm here if you ever need to talk," Shiro told him, "and I'll keep it a secret. Although I'm very sure Pidge is catching on if she doesn't know already."

Keith stared at him and then gave him a small smile, his heart lifting in spirits ever so slightly.

_Thank you Shiro._

Shiro just gave a small chuckle and then turned, giving him a quick wave for goodbye. Keith watched him go before he disappeared into the training room.


	7. Chapter 7

The day went by fast as Keith noticed when he checked the time. Training for more than half the day, waiting for Pidge to come up with something. But seeing that the chance of her finishing before it was time to head to their rooms... Keith gave a long sigh and then carefully ended his training session.

What would Lance be doing at the moment? Hopefully trying to find the castle and come back to Keith. But Keith didn't know. Lance's mindset was probably more focused on his friends at the moment.

He gave a sigh as he headed out of the training room. Although as soon as he did, he could smell something sweet coming from somewhere in the castle. He guessed that Hunk was cooking. He knew yellow paladin well enough to know that if Hunk cooks he was either stressed or he is just Hunk. But, Keith was well aware that Hunk and Lance have been childhood friends and knew that the yellow paladin was worried.

Keith stared in the direction before he moved towards it. If Hunk was really cooking something, Keith would love to try it. Eating the space goo was getting old.

When he came to the door, he peeked inside to where Hunk was. The bigger paladin was just pulling a try out, circular shapes on the tray. Keith guess Hunk was baking his signature cookies. The red paladin smiled and then stepped into the room. Hunk turned his head and gave a small smile at Keith.

 _They smell good._  Keith complemented.

Hunk just gave a chuckle and then set the tray down on the counter like area.

"I hope they taste good," Hunk said, "I've been trying to make them like real cookies. Would you like to my tester?"

 _Sure._ Keith had nothing better to do, so he moved to the tray and carefully moved to pick up a cookie. He stared at it before he smiled and took a bite. Although, he wasn't expecting to feel so sad. He could feel his eyes watering and his legs shaking, but the cookie was good.

"How is it?" Hunk asked quietly, eyes showing that he was nervous.

 _Delicious..._ Keith said.

Hunk gave a smile and then picked one up as well, taking a bite. Keith could see his eyes water to point tears came out, yet, Hunk seemed so happy. He watched the yellow paladin shove the cookie in his mouth before he gained control of himself.

"Did you...?" He started.

 _Yes. I feel it._ Keith said before he gave Hunk a small pat on his shoulder. The two were quiet, both looking at the tray of cookies, deep in thought.

"I miss Lance..." Hunk spoke up, "I know he's alive, yet, it doesn't satisfy me. I want him here, with us."

Keith knew Hunk would never lie and was always the voice of reason, yet seeing and hearing such strained words, Keith could only pat Hunk's shoulder a few more times. He didn't do people and really didn't know what else to do.

 _I understand Hunk. We all miss him. I do too._  Hunk looked at him and then gave a little smile.

The yellow paladin opened his mouth to say something, but a voice came over the coms.

"All paladins to the main room!"

Both Hunk and Keith looked at each other, as it was clear that Allura was in a hurry to get them there. The two paladins were quick to put the cookies away and then scramble down the hallways. When entered the room, Keith could see Allura next to the control panel, a screen in front of her. Shiro and Pidge were already in their seats, seemingly working on whatever they were doing.

 _Allura, what is it?_  Keith asked, moving to his seat, while Hunk joined Pidge.

"I am not sure, a large energy reading heading towards the plant we are on," she replied.

Keith blinked. _An energy reading?_ His mind was wandering, thinking on what it was. Keith quickly sat in his seat and pulled up the screen so he could see what Allura was seeing. A small pulsing light was heading straight to the castle, yet something was off. The light was small, yet it caused a lot of energy.

"Whatever it is, it's moving fast," Shiro spoke up.

"To fast to be a lion..." Allura turned to him.

Even if that wasn't what he was thinking, seeing the energy source made him wish it was a lion. Possibly Blue making her way back home with Lance inside.

His thoughts were interrupted as loud, almost screeching sounds came from all around the castle. The ground, the castle and everything began to shake, everyone moving to cover their ears as the sound grew louder and more pricing. A few moments of the loud pricing screech came to abrupt stop and the ground trembled one last time.

One by one the paladins and Allura removed their hands from their ears, looking around the room. Although nothing seemed to be extremely broken, the control panel was smoking and the lights flickered. The paladins stood from their chairs, looking at Allura, who had turned to the screen that was still hovering, yet glitching ever so slightly.

"No... it can't be..." She was saying.

"Allura?" Shiro moved towards her, "what is it?"

She turned to him, her eyes wide.

"It's... it's a lion."

Keith blinked, but quickly caught on. He didn't waste a second as he was already out of the room, the others moving to follow.

 _It's Lance!_ His mind was shouting at him as smile appeared on his face.

_Lance is finally home!_


	8. Chapter 8

As Keith raced to the castles entrance, his heart skipped multiple beats, but with every step, he felt so happy. Lance was finally home! When he came to the the entrance, he could hear the other footsteps coming after him. Even though he was extremely happy, he waited. Together they would all greet Lance, welcome him home.

Shiro was the first to come to Keith's side, but everyone else was right on the black paladins tail and stood with Keith seconds after. Keith's heart jumped all around in his chest as he took a few steps for the door, which opened when he came to a stop. Slowly but surely, sunlight came through from under the door as it slid up, thick brown dust moving inside the castle. Once Keith was able to fit under the door, he moved forward into the clearing dust, the other following.

His heart pounded in his chest as the dust moved to reveal the giant face of the lion. But. Keith's heart sank, but his mind began to question everything.

The lion wasn't Blue, rather is was purple.

He immediately turned to Allura, which everyone was doing now. It was all clear that everyone was silently questioning her, but by her expression, she was just as confused.

Keith was about to say something before a loud cracking sound came from the purple lion, causing ever head to look. The lions mouth opened, a little walk way moving down, similar to their own lions. A figure moved down the walkway, but from was Keith could see, whoever it was, was having a hard time doing so. But, something in his heart tugged on him and before he knew it, Keith was making his way over the purple lion.

"Keith!" It was Shiro calling him back, but Keith ignored him.

He came closer to the lion and to the figure that was now leaning against the lions bottom lip. Everything was screaming at Keith to turn back, but his heart kept going, making his move closer. But as he came into clear view of this thing, he stopped dead in his tracks.

The pilot of this lion was  _Galra_.

Keith's body tensed up, his hand moving to grab his knife if needed to. But Keith was quiet as he watched the Galra gently rub its hand along the lip, almost like anyone would do to a real cat, yet it was whispering words to the lion. Keith narrowed his eyes at the Galra.

"Get some rest Violet..." he said, before he finally turned his to Keith.

"Red Paladin... I come to return what belongs to you..."

Keith could only stare and question what this Galra's intentions were, yet, nothing about this Galra screamed evil as him. His already tense body seemed to relax somewhat. But as Keith was going to say anything, he realized that the Galra was hurt. From where was standing, he could see that the Galra had a cut or something worse as the he was holding his side. One of his arms were limp and was bleeding badly.

 _Your hurt._ Keith said.

The Galra raised a brow at Keith but he seemed to understand. Keith's heart tugged on him again and he kneeled down.

 _Look, I have no idea what you are talking about,_ Keith said,  _but you are hurt. After you healed, we can talk._

The Galra stared at him, but gave a little nod in a small agreement. Keith then carefully moved to help the Galra stand up, gently put the limp arm his shoulder, trying to support the smaller boy. As soon as he did so, he looked at the others before he carefully moved towards them. Shiro was the first to move towards Keith, possibly to help, but when he realized that Keith had a Galra, he stopped, his brows raised.

 _Don't just stand there._ Keith snapped his head at Shiro. Perhaps he came off as furious as he watched the black paladin flinch. But much to Keith's surprise, Shiro moved to help the Galra, which when Keith looked at him has passed out. Together, the two carefully made their way to the castle, successfully avoiding Allura and headed into the castle.

\-----------

Keith's eyes narrowed as he stared at the jacket that was hanging near the pod. Although it had a good amount of dirt and blood on it, Keith could easily tell who's it was.

It was Lance's jacket.

He didn't notice it as first, but the Galra had worn the jacket the entire time. Questions rose and Keith's temper quickly rose as well. With the Galra in the pod and possibly for a long time, Keith needed to let his temper out somehow. He turned to the others who stood a ways away, talking to each other. Shiro noticed Keith and used his hand to gesture for him to join them, so Keith did.

"Did he say anything to you?" Shiro asked as Keith stood next to him.

 _Nothing much, only that he came to give back was rightfully mine._ Keith said, his eyes moving to look at Allura, who had a disgusted look on her face, yet she seemed interested as well.

"The lion-"

 _Violet, that's the lions name._ Keith interrupted Pidge, who glared at him right away.  _And yes, it's possible that he came to give back the lion. Although... Allura, you never said anything about a purple lion._

"There is no purple lion," Allura answered, "I mean there is now... But my father never mentioned a purple lion, just the five."

Keith moved a hand to his chin in a thinking way.  _Whatever the case is, he's the only one that knows._ Keith gestures to the Galra.

"So we wait for him to wake up," Pidge spoke up, "then what? We just let him come out and talk and walk around? We can't trust him."

 _He could've easily hurt me, even if he was hurt,_ Keith said, looking at the green paladin,  _yet he didn't. Nothing about him told me that he wanted to hurt me._

Pidge looked at him, arms folded across her chest, "and you're sure about this?"

Keith narrowed his eyes at her, his temper coming again.  _He may be Galra, but he WILL not hurt us._

Everything was telling Keith to keep the Galra from harm. He may be giving into what he was feeling, yet he was only interested to know why the Galra had Lance's jacket. The look in Pidge's eyes told Keith that she didn't trust his judgement, but Keith held her gaze, trying to get his point across.

"I agree with Keith," Shiro said, "we have no idea why he has a lion or why he came to us rather than the empire. We should wait until he wakes up and question him."

Slowly, the other paladins nodded in agreement. Allura was hesitant, but she nodded as well.

"Then it is settled. Keith, I know this a lot to ask, but you should be the one he sees when he wakes up," Shiro turned to him.

Keith looked at Shiro and then gave a nod.  _No, I understand. I was the one he saw first and he'll probably trust me more than anyone else._

Shiro gave a nod and then pat Keith's shoulder, "call us when he wakes up."

With a nod, Keith watched the others turn to leave, leaving he and the Galra alone. Keith turned to him, yet his eyes landed on the Lance's jacket. His heart fell, but he moved to sit, his gaze still on the jacket.

 _We were so close..._ he thought.  _So close to getting Lance back._

_What did I do to deserve this?_


	9. Chapter 9

Keith's eyes snapped open he heard the pod door slid open. He quickly got up and moved to where he could clearly see the Galra. He watched at the Galra opened his eyes, but he was clearly still too weak as he slumped forward to the point where Keith had to catch him.

"My apologizes Red Paladin," the Galra spoke up, clearly very embarrassed and had attempted to push himself off of Keith.

Keith was shocked when he heard such words, even though he knew that this Galra had no intention of hurting him. Although Keith was silent when he carefully helped the Galra out of the pod and to the couch like furniture, where he let the Galra get comfortable. But from the way the Galra was sitting and the way his breathing was still heavy, he guessed that the Galra still had healing to do, most likely not physical injuries. Keith stood back and through The Patch he spoke,  _He's awake._

It didn't take long for the other to walk into the room. The Galra didn't attempt to move and didn't even look surprised when they walked in. Shiro took his place next to Keith. Where he greeted Keith with a small smile.

"May I ask for a name?" Shiro asked softly.

"You may ask me anything Black Paladin... You all may call me Amor."

 _Amor._ Keith was intrigued when he heard such a name. He didn't expect the Galra to have almost human names. Especially the name amor.

"Nice to meet you Amor," Shiro replied, "I'm Shiro. This is Keith, Pidge, Hunk, and Allura."

Each person, as they were called gave very settle waves of their hands. Amor could only smile at them all, as Keith saw that he was still too weak.

"The purple lion," Shiro started, "where did you get it?"

"Violet?" Amor seemed to become more tense, "Zarkon was building it. I don't know for how long, but I knew that she was there. I could hear her crying for help."

Keith made a quick glance at Allura, who had her arms crossed and the same disgusted look on her face. Everything that Amor was saying seemed to be the truth. Just by the way he grew tense and his eyes avoiding the paladins as he spoke. Allura clearly believes he was lying.

But, everyone was looking at each other at this point. Hearing that Zarkon was attempting build and possible pilot a lion had gotten them all on edge.

"Paladins of Voltron," Amor spoke, "I don't want to sound to proud of myself, but, I did mange to erase the data of the lion. The blueprints, the materials used, everything... but I fear that I didn't do enough."

 _You did your best Amor._ He turned to Shiro. _With the data for Violet gone, the empire is at a loss. We have the lion and the pilot._

"Me? A pilot?" Amor seemed to chuckle, but it was clearly a sad one, "Violet could barely fly with me in the pilot seat. Perhaps someone more suited for flying has a better chance."

Keith turned to Allura, but she seemed to have made up her mind.

"My place is inside the castle," she said, but she looked at Amor, "with practice, I'm sure you'll catch up with the others."

"I'm not worthy, really. But, if that is to be my fate, then so be it."

Pidge pushed up her glasses before she took a step Amor. "You are the Galra that appeared in Lance's last video. What happened to him?"

"The Blue Paladin? I'm not sure, we got separated when I went back for Violet. I'm sure he's trying to find a place for his friends to live," Amor told her. "Lance, was his name? He is truly a good paladin. He risked everything to help me escape.... Really, I shouldn't be here right now.."

With Amor's choice of his last words and they way he seemed out a breath, it was clear the they had strained him to much with questions. Keith held up his hand to stop anymore questions.

 _I have a feeling he will stay with us,_ Keith said,  _if you still have questions, ask him later._

"Keith-"

 _No Pidge. Can't you see that he's still weak and tired?_ Keith hushed her in a quiet voice.  _If what he is telling is the truth, then he will not jump at the next chance to go back to empire._

Pidge crossed her arms and gave a small scoff. She then turned and made her way out of the room. Hunk looked between Pidge and Keith before he raced after Pidge. Allura was the next to exit the room. Although, Shiro stayed.

"I feel that you have some things to sort out with Amor," he spoke quietly, "I'll leave him in your care."

Keith smiled at Shiro and watched him as he swiftly exited the room. The red paladin then turned to Amor.

_I see you are still tired. I'll help you dress if you can't and escort you to a room._

Amor looked at him and then gave smile, "sounds like a plan."

Keith moved to carefully help Amor up and together they walked a room that was in the back. Inside the room, Keith set Amor on the long bench, before he leaned outside of the room to grab Lance's jacket that was conveniently near the room. He came back to see that Amor had already pulled off the top half of the suit he was wearing. But Keith never expected to see such a scrawny body. Scar littered the Galra's chest and arms, maybe on his legs as well if he removed the rest of the suit.

Keith handed him the white long-sleeves shirt in which Amor thanked him and pulled it on. However, Amor moved his hand for the jacket, yet when Keith didn't hand to him, Amor seemed to understood.

"Lance found me in a beatened state," he said, "he wasn't wearing his armor, so he slipped his jacket off and covered me with it. I thought it was an action of sympathy, but seeing the way you look at it, he means a lot to you."

Keith glanced at Amor, attempting to find any sort of lie, yet, Amor remained clean.

"You can have it it means so much to you," he said, "I'm sure you can put that to some use."

Keith was silent before he shook his head.  _No. I'll be fine without it. But you._ Keith bit his lip, but handed the jacket to Amor who had a shocked look on his face.  _You look good in it._

Amor looked at the jacket and then chuckled as he slipped it on, "I guess I do if you're saying that. But, I'll gladly give it to you when you want back."

Keith watched him before he smiled.  _That's if I don't get Lance back._ His heart sank at those words and Amor was quick to catch on, as he laid a hand on Keith's arm.

"No, I understand," he said, "whenever you want it."

Keith just smiled and then moved to back out, finding Amors pants and handing him them.

 _I'll let you change in peace._  Keith said removing himself from the room, the closing behind him.

He stood against the wall for a few moments before the door opened next to him. Amor came out, but Keith could see that the Galra still wasn't at his full strength.

 _Now I'll lead you to a room where you can get some rest._ Keith told him as he slowly made his way to the main door, making sure that Amor was able to follow.

"Sleep sounds good," Amor commented.

Keith smiled and together they made their way throughout the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn x Poe anyone?


	10. Chapter 10

Keith choose to put Amor in the room that was next to his. He figured the team would not yet trust him and wanted him to feel comfortable until everything was figured out. On the bright side, Keith's room just so happened to be the furthest away, meaning Amor wouldn't be distracted or founded easily.

As the red paladin laid in his bed, which Lance would ever so often come and cuddle with him, staring up at the ceiling. He remembered the way Lance would send him goodnight kisses before he would head to his own room. He remembered when he would wake up with Lance at his side, even though Keith had no memory of him coming in late at night. Keith frowned as he bunched the sheets around as he sat up. Sleepless nights were all Keith could afford.

Ever so slightly, he got up and made his way out of the room. His nightly routine was to head to main room where he could sit and watch as the castle moved through the stars. Usually it did the trick and Keith would become tired. But he never expected to enter the room to see that Amor had found his way to the room and was staring out at the stars. Keith was never one to jump at the chance to trust someone so quick, yet he found it suspicious that Amor hadn't gotten lost. Maybe he placed his trust in the Galra to fast and too soon.

 _Amor?_ Keith watched as the Galra jumped and turned in wide stance, much like Lance would, yet the surprised look on his face made Keith almost regret feeling that Amor was suspicious.

"Red Paladin?" Amor questioned as he stood straight and turned to him.

 _The only._ Keith moved to join Amor.  _I take it you can't sleep._

"With what happened today, yes," Amor smiled slightly, "I'm still trying to wrap my head around it."

Keith gave a nod as he glanced at Amor who was now standing with his arms crossed, yet it seemed to more than a genuine stance. He was hunched slightly, a slight frown on his face.

"I take you can't sleep either?" Amor turned his head.

 _When someone you care about it out there, possibly fighting as we speak, you tend to get restless._ Keith replied.

"Understandable," Amor answered, "though I don't have much experience, I can relate slightly, but I can only imagine what you're going through."

Keith frowned and then took a few steps back to where the couch like figure was and took a seat, Amor watching. Keith wrapped the blanket around his legs and then stared at the stars. He was quiet and Amor was understanding and remained silent. It was only a matter of time before the two found themselves sitting close to one another, lost in thought as their eyes watched the stars.

"You know," Amor started quietly, "history has it's eyes on you."

Keith looked at him.  _Sometimes I feel that we, the Paladins of Voltron will get lost in history, if we ever get to the status._

Amor nodded, "history is not suppose to be fun. At least what I managed to learn from school.."

Keith blinked and snapped his eyes at Amor. It was obvious that he was Galra, yet, Keith didn't realize how young Amor actually was. He was probably close to Pidge's age, if not, Keith's. But Keith was more interested in what Amor had said.

_Amor. You're..._

"From Earth? Technically speaking, yes," he said, "my parents escaped the empire, but they sent me back out here to a small hidden place that I'm suppose to find. Although, the empire caught me before I can uphold my mission."

Amor moved his legs against himself as well, hugging them. "All I remember of my parents was them saying goodbye. I don't know how long it's been."

_How old are you? If you don't mind me asking._

Amor glanced at him, "I'll answer whatever question you have. I'm 17, 18 in two months... Earth months."

Keith gave a nod. He knew that Earth month was June. Carefully doing math, he looked at Amor.

_August.... what?_

"August 17th."

The Galra was younger than him by a year. He didn't realize Galra celebrated birthdays, although it might just be Galra's like Amor. Keith gave a smile to himself before he watched Amor sit up.

"I would love to talk more," Amor said, before he had a nervous look on his face, "but I feel sleep about to hit me soon. If it's alright, I'll take my leave."

 _You don't need permission to leave for something simple as sleep._ Keith said.  _Although, you are welcome to go. I may head back myself soon._

Amor smiled, "well, I'll see you in the morning Red Paladin."

With that Amor got up and walked across the room to leave. Keith watched him go before he sighed and sat against the couch. He wished Lance could be with him and he wondered how Lance was feeling.

Both even if they far away, Keith knew they both felt the pain of being apart. And Keith knew how much Lance hated that kind of pain. Keith sat in his spot for awhile longer before he stood and headed back to his room, to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton :^)


	11. Chapter 11

Keith stepped into the dining area, rubbing his eyes as he went to the table. He could see that the other paladins had seated around the table. It seemed that over time they had spaced out from each other and no longer choose to sit at the table. But, Pidge was the one that abandoned that rule and went elsewhere to eat. Although Keith was surprised when she was in the room.

Pidge was talking to Hunk about something that Keith had no knowledge and he didn't want to know. Probably talking about building stuff.

Keith took a seat at the end of the table, the furthest away from the others. His plate of goo automatically came to him and slowly, he began eating. But as he glanced around the room he found that Amor wasn't around. Keith sat up straight and stared at the door for a moment as he took several quick bites. Perhaps that Galra got lost since he wasn't used to the castle.

As he took a bite of the goo, the door swung open to reveal Shiro. Beside him was Amor and two seemed to be talking about something as well as they hadn't noticed the others as they walked into the room. Keith's heart thumped in his chest as Amor had ended his and Shiro's conversation and looked over at Keith. He smiled and headed over to where Keith sat.

"Did you get some sleep?" He asked quietly, most likely not to alarm the others.

 _I slept fine. Although I'm surprised that I actually slept._ Keith replied.

Amor smiled once more and then took a seat to Keith. The red paladin watched him with a smile before he quickly noticed the glare from Pidge. Keith couldn't help she hated the Galra as much as Allura did, but she was judging Amor to harshly. He glared at her, before he looked back at his food. Amor had a plate of the goo, but he looked skeptical, like he had never seen it before.

 _Go ahead._ Keith said,  _I'm sure it'll help you, seeing that you weren't treated well in the empire._

"You shouldn't be worried for my well being Red Paladin," Amor said, "but I appreciate your concern and I'll do just that."

"You may as well eat as much as you can," Shiro spoke up, "we'll be training you today. Learn how to fly Violet and fight."

Amor smiled at him, "I don't need training on how to fight. Although flying Violet is something I need to work on."

Shiro just smiled and then nodded, "alright, I will keep that in mind."

The room then went silent once more. Amor was quietly eating his goo, obviously having so much on his mind. Keith could tell by the way his brows were furrowed and his eyes seemed to wander.

 _You'll do great._ Keith spoke quietly to him, Amor glancing at him.

"I sure hope so, I fear that I will not be able to be that best pilot for Violet... and since the Blue Paladin is gone, I believe that Voltron is in need of a leg."

Keith stared at him, that smile that had appeared when talking to Amor disappeared. His heart sank and he looked at the goo.

"I'm sorry Red Paladin... I didn't mean to..." he whispered to him.

_No. It's okay. If Lance is alive, that it enough for me. But o would really love it if he was here with me._

Amor gently moved his hand to Keith's back, "I understand... we'll find him."

Keith looked at him again and then smiled ever so slightly,  _thank you Amor. I'm sure we will._

Amor smiled but Keith silently excused himself. He waved goodbye to Amor before he swiftly made his way out of the room.

\----------------

Keith moved into the main room and saw Coran standing at the console, looking through a few files. Keith made his way towards him, where the ginger haired man noticed him.

"I take it that you felt something was up?" He asked.

 _I didn't feel it at first, but on my way here, yes._ Keith said.

"You're in luck. A new recording appeared. I'm sure you would want to see it," Coran then moved through the files and pulled up a screen.

Keith looked up to see that the recording had started on a familiar face, although it had so many changes. A light stubble followed by a nasty scar on his left cheek, possibly the one from the earlier recordings. But Keith was horrified by one thing. The how right side of Lance's face was covered in a think layer of bandages. Keith had so many questions, yet none would be answered.

"Recording number whatever," Lance sounded more tired, yet a hint of seriousness, "today I found a small base. It's not much, but the Gentes seem to like it. The Galra haven't taken this planet yet, so hopefully my group and I will stay safe."

The way Lance was talking Keith grew more worried. A group? What has Lance been doing? The screen then tilted to a small bunker looking entrance where a few Gentes were moving around, carrying what looked like the planets version of metal.

"Just a few more things to be built and we are on our way to leaving this planet," Lance spoke up, "Zarkon will not know what hit him."

With that, the video was cut off. Keith's heart thumped around so much that he though Coran would see his heart pop right out of his chest. Lance was building something, something to fight Zarkon with.

 _We need to stop him. There is no way he and the Gentes can do this._ Keith said, looking at Coran. The ginger haired man was silent before he set a hand on his shoulder.

"I will call a meeting," he said, "after Amor has a bit of training. Until then, try not to get to hot headed in the mean time."

Keith narrowed his eyes and his shoulders tensed. His worry was getting the best of him. He then carefully pushed Corans hand away, before he moved to take a seat in his chair.

"You're worried, I understand," Coran spoke up, "but we will get him back. Just wait. If Lance is planning to take on Zarkon then-"

 _He's believing the he's the only one to defeat him._ Keith said,  _I know. I've been there._

Coran was silent but he understood, "I will call a meeting, just not now. Go and help Amor train, he'll be needed someone like you help him."

Keith smiled at Coran before he stood.  _I understand what you are trying to do. Not spread panic. But, I'm panicking._

"I know," Coran said, "now go on."

Keith gave a little nod and then turned. His mind was all over the place, everything was telling him to find Lance and stop him, yet he knew that he couldn't do it alone.

He gave a small sigh, tears forming in his eyes. Of course, after all this time, staying strong and trying not to let his feelings show, now is the time he would let it out.

Instead of going to Amor, Keith headed to his room. Where he would stay...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know, Amor and Keith are just friends!

Keith couldn't help but to laugh at Amir's failed attempts to try and maneuver Violet around the castle. He wasn't lying when he said that he needed more help flying than fighting. Even if Amor was able to fly Violet, Keith had another fear. How would Voltron react when Violet tried to link up? Keith didn't really want to know how that would do down. He just hoped that the lions would accept Violet.

Red gave a small purr as she and Keith watched as Violet was moving around the castle again, but this with more ease and not as much shaking. Keith could tell that both lion and pilot were trying to use to each other, seeing that each other could be trusted. It was only a matter of time before Violet flew over to Red, who was perched on one of the "legs" of the castle.

 _:: I think I'm getting the hang of it ::_ Amor spoke up, a screen coming into Keith's view.

Amor didn't have any armor, but he see most content with what he was wearing. Keith had no doubt that Allura would come around and Amor would be able to have armor like them.

 _That's good,_ Keith gave him a small smile of praise.

The Galra gave him a bright smile in return, before both lions turned when the other three lions joined them. To Keith, he could almost feel the uneasiness coming the other lions as they approached Red and Violet.

 _:: Hope we're not interrupting ::_ Shiro's voice came through, a screen showing the black paladin.

 _No, perfect timing. I take it that you're all here to help?_ Keith looked at Shiro, who smiled and gave a nod.

_:: The lions could use Violets presence to feel more comfortable. And if we are to reform Voltron, Violet must be ready ::_

Keith saw what Shiro was getting at and then he gave a nod as he moved the lever to let Red move to join the other lions. Violet began to follow Red, and from what Keith could see on Amor's cockpit, he seemed very tense. Keith was sure Amor was aware that the other lions were weary of his presence.

Black was the first to fly away from the castle and towards to what happened to be meteor resting ground. Of course, everyone followed without questioning, even Amor. Keith had decided that he would be the one to keep an eye on Amor and kept up the video system on his screen. He had a feeling that Amor would be needing help.

It wasn't long before the pace was picked up and within seconds the lions were bouncing from rock to rock, running along and flying through tight spaces. Keith yanked on a lever, letting Red land on a meteor, before the lion raced after the others. He could see that Amor was attempting to follow the way Keith was doing, but the moment he got to close, he could see the Violet had taken control and moved away as he saw surprised look on Amor's face and desperate attempts to put Violet back on track. Keith brought Red to a stop and looked up to where Violet was floating at.

 _:: I don't think Violet likes that ::_ Amor said, obviously feeling a little down as his eyes were lowered and were looking at the floor of the cockpit.

Before Keith could say anything, Yellow came to join them. Keith was surprised, yet know that Hunk was easily the friendliest along with Yellow and they could easily get comfortable with Amor and Violet.

 _:: Like this ::_ Hunk was saying as he began to show Amor the right way on a different meteor.

 _:: Those two won't take long to become friends ::_ Shiro spoke up, Black landing next to Keith, Shiro appearing on his screen.

Keith smiled and then gave a nod,  _I had no doubt that they wouldn't._ He watched as Amor was able to successfully land Violet with the help of Hunk, before Violet was able to race up the side of the meteor.

 _:: He's learning fast ::_ Shiro said,  _:: That's a good sign ::_

Keith gave a another small nod and then looked around in his field of vision to find Pidge. When he moved to in circle to check, he was beginning to think that Pidge ditched. But it wasn't until Green was seen almost playfully attacking Violet. Keith could only chuckle to see that Amor had taken it as a friendly action and Violet was playing as well.

 _:: Look at that. You don't see that often ::_ Shiro gave a chuckle, before Black stood and moved to join them.

Keith stayed where he was just to watch as the four lions flew around, landing on the meteor and play. Cats will be cats as one would say. Keith could see Amor's wide smiled face on his screen as he was playing and Keith's heart just couldn't take it. Keith loved it when he smiled as it reminded him of Lance.

 _:: Hello there Keith! How is training going? ::_ Coran's voice came through, his image coming up.

 _Going well. Amor is learning fast and it seems the other lions are warming up to Violet._ Keith said.

_:: Great new to hear. Anyways, I do believe it is time to call for the meeting now? ::_

Keith tensed up as he remembered the recording he saw a few ticks before he came out to help Amor. His heart raced and Keith looked around his cockpit in a hurry. Luckily, Coran took it as a sign of continue and Keith heard him speak to the rest of the lions. Keith had already turned Red away and was heading to the castle, the others following.

\----------------

The moment the five stepped into the control room, the screen of Lance's new recording came up. Keith had already seen it of course and chose to zone out during it. And when it had ended, concerned voices coming from Hunk and Pidge were shared.

"This is all wrong!" Pidge was saying, "he's believing that we aren't here taking care of the empire as well?"

"Lance would never think like that!"

Keith was getting angry just listening to the two exchange reason why Lance was acting the way he was. His shoulders were tense and his hands were clenched as he was holding in his anger. A hand gently takes ahold of Keith's arm, making the already angry paladin to turn on who was touching him.

Of course. It was Amor who was trying to calm him and oddly, it was working. Keith's tensed shoulders fell and his hands unclenched. He gave a small sigh and then turned to listen to what the others were talking about.

"Listen, we need to find Lance right now," Shiro was saying, trying his best to keep himself calm and the other two as well, "if he is believing that only he can stop Zarkon then he'll be rash. He won't think and rush right in."

 _He'll get himself killed._ Keith spoke up.  _I will not let Lance fight this battle alone. We need to find him, like Shiro is saying._

Eyebrows raised, yet they didn't seem to question what he was saying as they were obviously concerned for Lance's wellbeing, or the state of Lance's thought process.

"Pidge, find out where the recording took place," Shiro said and immediately, Pidge raced to grab her laptop to start working, "everyone else, we just have to get ready to leave."

Keith narrowed his eyes and then turned away rather swiftly. Scrambled footsteps followed him and Keith didn't even have to question who it was.

"Red Paladin," Amor spoke up, "if I can help any, may I be of service?"

Keith stopped and glanced at the Galra.  _You're not going to be able to help them, but with me, yes._

"How can I help you?" Amor asked.

 _Lance's jacket. May I have it for a little while?_ Amor blinked and then shuffled off the jacket, giving it to Keith. Keith could only hold the jacket to his chest as he stared off at the ground.

"Red Paladin," Amor spoke up, "you should get some rest. I'm sure with what is happening is stressing you. A rest should help you."

Keith was silent, so many thoughts were running through his head, his mind wasn't slowing anytime soon. Amor was the first to move as he had grabbed Keith's hand and lead him throughout the castle.

But the moment they had left the control room, everything became a blur. Everything that was going to happen, Keith would not remember..


	13. Chapter 13

Keith gave a small groan as he opened an eye. He found himself in a familiar yet dark room. The only memory he could think of was Amor telling he should sleep and Keith must've did just that. Although, when Keith sat up, he wasn't expecting to see Amor at the end of his bed, leaned against the wall. It was clear that the Galra had fallen asleep watching over Keith.

Saying that he was surprised that Amor was there would've been an understatement. He knew how much Amor was trying to be a good friend and was trying to prove to the others that he was trustworthy. Keith couldn't help but to smile and then moved to where Amor was. He gently ran his hand through Amor's hair, ruffling it gently to try and wake him up. It seem to do the trick. Amor opened his eyes, yet didn't move to show that he didn't like what Keith was doing.

"I see that you're awake," Amor gave a small yawn, his hand moving to rub the sleep out of him.

 _Of course._ Keith said smiling as he sat with his legs over the edge of the bed. Although, Keith became concerned when he saw that Amor's cheek had a bandage over it.  _What happened?_

Amor blinked and then just smiled, "I went to train while you slept. The gladiator was rather easy, yet it still managed to get me."

Keith raised a brow. He knew that Amor told them that he was already trained in fighting, yet something seemed off. It was almost like Amor was trying to keep something from him. It made Keith on edge, yet he figured Amor was like anyone else and had secrets of his own.

 _I see. The gladiator sure is something._ Keith said, smiling,  _did anyone call for a meeting or to get ready to leave?_

"No, not since we left," Amor told him, "but I'm sure the Green Paladin is cracking the last bit of the puzzle as we speak."

Keith gave a nod and then stood to stretch, the lights coming on as he did. Amor was watching him, which Keith quickly noticed. He was about to say something before he was distracted. Instead of his normal jacket, Keith was dressed in Lance's obviously larger jacket.

"You put it on the moment you entered your room," Amor said smiling, "and you say I look good in it."

Keith's face flushed red and he turned on Amor,  _but you do! I wasn't lying!_

Amor gave a chuckle and then stood up as well, "I know. You're honest as far as I can tell."

Keith's now intense stare seemed to make Amor uncomfortable, yet the blush that was still on his face was what kept Amor with him still. Amor slipped off the bed, smiling before he looked at the door, his ears were moving like he was hearing.

"We should head to the command room," he said, "Allura is about to call for a meeting."

Keith blinked, but didn't question. Amor was smart and he was easily trustable.  _Alright. But before we do that._ Keith began to shuffle off the jacket,  _I'll give this back._

"Are you sure you don't want to keep it?" Amor asked, his eyes moving from jacket to Keith.

 _The others don't need to know._ Keith replied. Amor continued to stare between the two objects before he took the jacket.

"You can't hide it forever," he said, "your teammates, they're smart, they'll figure it out eventually."

Keith began to say something before Allura's voice came over the speakers, calling everyone for a meeting. Keith looked up to the ceiling as she said so before he looked over at Amor, placing the jacket in his hands.

 _Keep it._ He said smiling before he grabbed his own jacket before he headed out into the hallway, Amor following.

\----------------

"With the help of Pidge, we've been able to find the planet that Lance is currently residing on," Allura spoke up, "although we've picked up a few large objects leaving its atmosphere."

"Meaning?" Shiro questioned, looking between Pidge and Allura.

"It means Lance's friends have built themselves ships and are moving out," Pidge pushed her glasses up.

"And if their moving," Amor spoke up, "their getting ready to fight Zarkon."

Pidge gave a nod in agreement with the Galra. Keith looked over to the screen where the images of a couple of ships, a large one following were on loop. With his heart pounding in his chest knowing that this was their chance to finally get Lance back.

 _We should go._ Keith said,  _Lance will be with them, we can stop them._

Heads turned to him, brows raised in a sort of shock like state as they all stared at him.

"We can't rush in," Shiro told him, "if Lance truly believes he's the only one that can bring down Zarkon, seeing the lions may cause him to turn on us. We'll have to plan this out."

Keith felt a storm of anger swirl in the pit of his stomach. He was  _not_  going to let the chance to get Lance back disappear again.

 _Plan all you want, it won't get him back any sooner._ Keith then turned towards the door,  _I'm not wasting anymore time, I'm getting him back._

"Keith," Shiro's voice rose in a warning as he had quickly moved across to room and stop Keith, "you need to-"

 _Shiro don't get in my way!_ Keith snapped at him, the black paladin shutting his month his eyes narrowed.  _I lost him once, I'm not letting it happen again._

The room was silent until footsteps came closer to the two of them and a gently hand was laid in Keith's shoulder.

"I'll go with him Black Paladin."

Amor. Keith glanced over at his friend before staring back at Shiro. The black paladin looked between the two before he gave a sigh.

"I can't stop you," he said, "but you can go, keep Amor close and don't rush in. We'll come when we've come with a plan."

Keith gave a quick nod before he raced past Shiro and towards the door, Amor following him until Allura had called him back. Keith didn't question why she did, he just continued his path to where his lion was waiting.

Once he was seated in his lion, he pulled on the lever to make her fly out of her hanger. As he came out of the castle, he slowed Red's speed to wait for Amor who came out a couple of ticks later.

 _:: Alright, lets go ::_ Amor spoke through the com link, a screen popping up in Red showing Amor.

Keith was surprised when he saw Amor in paladin armor, his color ironically purple. Keith smiled and gave a nod, pushing the lever so the Red would take off flying towards the planet were Lance was leaving from.

_He just hoped he'd get there on time._


	14. Chapter 14

_:: We should be getting close right? ::_ Amor was saying as he and Keith drifted throughout space.

Keith was looking around, his eyes carefully searching the starred area, drinking in every little detail that he could see. But so far, there was nothing.

 _:: Maybe they took off in a Wormhole? ::_ Amor asked, Keith looking to see Violet drifting to where Keith could see her.

Keith said nothing as he carefully pushed his lever making Red move towards the planet. If they checked the planets atmosphere, they could possible tell which way Lance was heading.

_:: Red Paladin, I understand you're concern for your boyfriend and are only thinking of him, but please say something ::_

Keith's eyes went to the screen to where he could see Amor. The Galra was clearly worried about him, but Keith was in no mood to talk, only to find Lance. Red and Violet moved almost half way around the planet, only to find that there was nothing. Not a single sign of Lance's  _army_. Keith growled, his frustration clearly getting the best of him.

 _:: Alright, lets go about this in a different way. The Blue Paladin had to have left the planet somewhere, so let out lions track it and they'll bring us to there ships ::_ Amor spoke up.

Keith looked at the screen again and then gave a small nod as sat back in his seat, concentrating. It wasn't long until a small beep come and Keith leaned forward to see that Red had picked up a disturbance.

_:: Not what we were looking for, but it'll lead us to him. I can feel it ::_

Keith could not deny it as a wormhole opened up and the two lions quickly sped off into it. But the moment they got to the other side, Violet was blown off course, Amor almost yelling in his cockpit as Keith could see him struggling to get control of his lion.

 _Hold on Amor, I'm coming!_ Keith didn't have time to see what was happening before them, but he was sure that he already knew.

He directed Red towards Violet, who was almost rolling away and moved into the lions path stopping her, helping Amor to get Violet ready for the battle. Keith, when Amor was back on track, looked at the battlefield looking for the blue lion, but to his worry he did not see her.

 _:: The Blue Paladin must be in the big ship ::_ Amor spoke, getting Keith's attention.

 _Then we must go to it._ Keith replied, looking at the screen.

 _:: I don't know it I'll be able to keep up ::_ Amor looked at him, the worry very clear in his eyes.

Keith just gave a nod,  _Stay close to me._ He then pushed the lever again to make Red speed off into an explosion of a battlefield, Violet right behind him. Keith did everything he could not to get himself or Amor hit, he dodged, twisted his lion to get away. Amor on the other hand was doing quite well and was doing his best to stay near him and his lion.

As the two lions came to the large ship, they both let their lions connect to the ship before they were able to race out of their lions. Keith drifted from his lions mouth out into the space to where Amor was using the thrusters to moved himself to the metal of the ship. They both knew that what they were doing was a very bad idea, but Keith knew it was a risk they were willing to take. With his bayard, Keith was able to make their entrance, so they quickly scrambled into the hole to a network of cables and power boxes.

The moment they were able to pulled themselves up into a hallway, Keith was the first to sprint off in a direction that he was sure Lance was in. All his senses were telling him to go that way and he was letting himself. Behind him, Amor was following closely. The two came to a large door and Keith was quick to take off his helmet. If Lance was in there, he would recognize him before anything else. Amor took off his helmet as well and the two looked at each other before they both stepped to where the door opened.

What they were greeted with was an angry Lance. He wasn't even aware that they had entered as he was so focused on give orders, yelling them. Keith felt like his heart was pierced with something sharp. This side of Lance was one he had never witnessed and it made him frustrated that Lance had to share this anger alone.

_Lance, stop this!_

The moment he spoke up, a confused, but wide-eyed Lance turned to him and Amor. His mouth seemed to drop at the sight of Keith, but his single eye went a blazed when he saw Amor. Both red and blue where quick to raise their weapons, Lance with intention to hurting Amor and Keith to protect Amor.

"Put the weapon down Keith!" Lance snapped, "the Galra are not to be trusted!"

 _Amor is Voltron's friend!_ Keith fired back, Lance clearly taken aback by the statement but wasn't buying it.

"So, Voltron is protecting the enemy now?" Lance questioned as took a steps towards Keith and Amor, "and I though you of all people would know that Keith."

Keith kept his eyes locked on Lance, watching every move. Something was not sitting right with him, something about how Lance was behavior was suspicious to him.

 _Clearly you don't know that all Galra aren't bad._ Keith spoke up, he too making steps towards him, making sure that he was shielding Amor.

Lance didn't say anything, just kept his weapon pointed at where Amor was standing. Keith was slowly making his way to him, before he was completely blocking Lance from any type of firing from the gun. He was pretty sure at this point that Lance was being controlled.

 _You are not you,_ Keith said, placing his hand on the gun and lowering it, Lance glaring at him,  _let me help you._

It was a long shot, but Keith grabbed Lance's collar and was able to bring the two for a kiss. At the moment, Keith wasn't worried about the fight happening outside the ship or that the others in the room could see them. The kiss last for a moment before Keith pulled away, Lance following after him.

"Jesus Keith," Lance was saying, Keith smiling when he realized his kiss worked, "kiss me again."

 _Not now,_ Keith spoke,  _we are in a middle of a battle._

Lance seemed to snap back into reality before he looked at Amor and the Gente's in the room. He blushed in embarrassment, but regained control when loud beeping came from the control panel. Amor was the first to get there, reading what there before looking at Keith.

"The other Paladins are here," he spoke up.

 _Good, Amor go to Violet, I'll follow right after._ Keith told him and Amor gave a not, racing out of the room.

"What about me?" Lance questioned as he began to move after him to get Blue.

_Stay here and command the Gente's. They need a leader and right now, you're their leader._

"Voltron-"

_Amor is a pilot of the purple lion, together he and I can combine into Voltron to help. Stay here and help these guys win!_

Keith then turned and sprinted towards the door to run after Amor to join him in the fight.

**———————————**

**I drew Amor ^^**

**———————————**


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter to go!

****

The moment Red and Violet had greeted the other three lions, Blue came flying out after them. Keith knew better to know that Lance wasn't piloting her, Blue was doing it herself. When Shiro had saw that all six of the lions were together, he didn't hesitate to call them to fly in formation to combine into Voltron. Keith was surprised when Amor and Violet had come beside him and flew along with them. By this point, he was sure that everyone, including Amor had no idea what would become of all the lions.

As they formed Voltron, nothing out of the ordinary happened, but when they moved along to destroy the ships, Voltron had taken off faster than ever before. Shiro (since he was the body and head) was struggling to keep the giant controlled. But with quick teamwork, the five lions were able to handle the speed and were flying to the ships, swinging its arms into the ships. Keith was quick to realize that Voltron was more powerful, faster than ever before.

 _:: Voltron... ::_ Allura's voice came over to coms, her face appearing on every screen, her eyes were wide and filled with amazement,  _:: is armored! Wings! ::_

By this time, it was very clear to Keith what Allura was tying to say. Violet was behind the speed and power, but how was an answer Keith didn't know. Amor could be heard over the coms laughing as he had realized his lions potential. Keith could just smile at the cheers at Amor, before everything went back to being serious, all of them now working with Gentes to take down all the ships they could.

With the destruction of the last few ships, Voltron had turned to Zarkon's ship, zooming toward it, sword in hand and ready to destroy it. Just as they were getting close, a wormhole opened and the large ship was quick to retreat into it, closing the moment Voltron slashed its sword. Keith felt anger bubble inside of him, but he chose not to release it as he could hear the other yells form the other paladins. But after a few reluctant ticks, Voltron zoomed back to the castle where they could welcome back Lance.

\----------------

Keith woke in a start, his eyes wide and staring at the ceiling, his body in sweat. He turned his head to where he could see Lance sleeping soundly beside him. Keith couldn't help but to calm at the sight of his boyfriend sleeping with him again. He couldn't help but to think of the party he and the other paladins threw Lance the moment he walked into the castle. Keith was just so glad that Lance was back.

Keith turned on his side to look at Lance's sleeping face. Lance was skinny and his stubble from the last video was slightly longer. Cuts and rough patches of skin were on his face, body and arms, but the one thing that got Keith that most was the left side of Lance face, where his bandage would go. Lance had told him that in the crash he had, Lance had hit his head so hard that it caused him to be blind in that eye. To make things worse, Lance was attacked and now the that entire side was damaged. But Keith was glad he was okay and no longer in any sort of pain.

Yawning, Keith sat up when he was suddenly hit with a bad feeling. He was carefully to slip out of Lance's grip and had successfully took a blanket, before walking out of the room. He went about the hallways, looking for any type of disturbance. Even though he was following his gut (which was telling him something was up), Keith was taking this chance to finally get himself tired enough to join Lance again. As Keith moved past the main room, he could see a perfection of Voltron in the room, someone sitting at the couch, studying it. Keith moved into the room, seeing the familiar purple hair and ears. It was Amor looking at the projection.

 _Why are you up so late?_  Keith questioned, making Amor jump in his spot and turned to look at Keith.

"Oh, it's just you Red Paladin," Amor spoke as he watched Keith move to take a seat next to him, "I wanted to understand Violets mechanics."

Keith looked at the projection as it started to play. He watched as the lions fly in format, forming Voltron like they always did. But, Keith kept his eyes on Violet. It was odd to see Violet disconnect her legs and connect them or Voltron's back making wings, and with the plating at the lion making armor for Voltron. Keith thought it was a useful skill that Violet had.

 _Maybe you should ask Hunk. He knows how stuff like this works._ Keith said, Amor looking at him.

"Perhaps so," Amor said, smiling, "during the few days I've been with you guys, the princess was nice enough to make me my suit and my bayard."

 _You got your bayard?_ Keith asked,  _what kind of weapon?_

"Bow and arrows," Amor replied chuckling, "I don't know why it morphed into that weapon, but, I will not deny the fact that my bayard knows I'm skilled in archery."

Keith smiled, knowing that a bow was perfect weapon for him,  _I suppose you'll help me learn archery?_

"You? I knew you were skilled in lots of professions, but with archery?" Amor gave a small laugh, "how about the Blue Paladin? I'm sure he has a few tricks up his sleeve."

 _Knowing him, I will agree,_ Keith replied.

"How is he? The Blue Paladin?"

 _Well, to put it short, very sorry that he worries me and is making it up to me._ Keith said.

"Like he should," Amor then turned off the projector.

 _Speaking of him, I should probably head back._ Keith said,  _today was rough and I'm growing tired now._

Amor smiled at him, "well don't leave him waiting."

Keith smiled back and then stood to make his way back to his room, but turned to look back at Amor, his heart making a racket in his chest.


	16. Epilogue

Now that the war was over, Keith would lie awake at night, wondering what he would do to protect what had been taken from his friends, his family. He remember the day that Matt Holt had appeared from the dead and how happy Pidge and Shiro were to finally see him again. He remember the time when Hunk when back for Shay. All those times never hurt him in the slightest. But now that he thought hard enough, Keith cursed himself for failing to notice his gut telling him that something horrible was going to happen.

Over the course of the last few months, Keith and Amor had come to find out they were half brothers. It was a rather weird way as well. A virus was going around the castle and Pidge had collected everyone's DNA to see what it was. Keith had never been happier in his life. Finding that he had a brother and they had been together since Violet showed up made Keith's dream (which was always been hidden in the back of his mind) of having a little brother.

_But Keith remembered a date, a date that would forever be imprinted in his mind._

Keith remembered the day where Amor was stationed to a small rather desolate planet. He was only there to make peace with Galra who lived there and was able to get them to believe in Voltron. The next thing Keith knew, he was called from his mission to aid Amor in battle. By the time he got there, the town Amor was staying at was in flames and Violet had been destroyed and crying for her pilot.

He remember running to Amor's side, only to realize he was too late. Amor had died in battle, shot down by his own arrows.

The date - August 17th.  _Amor's birthday._

Thinking about it now as he laid next to his husband, Keith wiped his tears. But he told himself Amor's legacy lived on as he and Lance had come across a baby Galra, whom earned the name Amor.

By the time he and Lance had taken in baby Amor, the war was already over, planets becoming free from the empires reign. Species from all planets had come to planet Earth (as the Paladins, plus Allura and Coran had returned home), it was strange that no one cared that alien species were now settling on Earth.

The paladins visited there family, bonding and telling them about their adventures, Voltron and even their hardship along the way. Keith still remembered the day Lance introduced him to his family and had proposed later that day. The paladins, Allura and Coran had come together once more and bought a home together.

Allura and Shiro were married and soon little Alishka was born. Keith remembered Amor being excited for his new friend. Everyone lives fell in line, everyone had began getting jobs. Hunk- an engineer, Pidge- works at a local cafe shop, Shiro- CEO for a technical company, Lance- a therapist and Keith- a reporter. Keith remembered all the times that his family would get excited when they got their jobs. Except forAllura and Coran, who stayed home to play with Alishka, who was three and Amor, who was four. Keith couldn't help but to smile at everything good that happened to them...

"Keith... why are you up so late?" Keith turned to see that Lance had woken up and had sat up slightly, rubbing his single eye.

 _Just thinking about stuff._ Keith replied, looking at him.

"It's Amor isn't it? Your brother?" Lance asked.

Keith was quiet, but nodded. He was thinking about his brother by recalling everything that had happened to them. Lance moved to give Keith a kiss and wrapped him in his arms.

"I'm sure he is watching over you right now," Lance said, "he always did have a thing for watching over you."

Keith smiled slightly. It was true the Amor was always there, watching over him even before they knew they were brothers.  _Sounds about right._

Lance gave Keith another kiss before he settled back into a comfortable spot, "get some sleep, we have work tomorrow."

Keith watched as Lance was quick to fall back asleep, so Keith snuggled into his husband and closed his eyes, letting himself fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used realistic jobs for the paladins as well as Allura and Coran. ^^


End file.
